In such a sewing machine which controls amounts of needle amplitude and amounts of fabric feed per each of operations of a key, it is not preferable to finely divide changing amounts of controls with respect to a unit operation in order to obtain a determined control through a lesser number of operations. However, on the other hand, fine controls are required as the controlling functions. In the conventional electronic control sewing machine, these two requirements have not been satisfied.